Pity Party
by Barisback
Summary: Un jeune garçon organise un goûter pour son anniversaire. Il a invité tout ses amis à festoyer avec lui. Mais, et si personne ne venait ? [ One-Shot un poil dépressif. Juste un poil. - Soundfic. ]
**One-Shot : Pity Party**

 _Coucou mes lapinous ! Aujourd'hui, petite songfic sur "Pity Party" de Melanie Martinez. Pourquoi ? Parce que :_

 _1\. J'ai envie._

 _2\. la discographie de Melanie Martinez est juste GENIALE et son univers est complètement BARGE_

 _3\. J'aime cette chanteuse._

 _Comme d'hab', les paroles en gras traduites par mes soins._

 _ **Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni la chanson, ni le personnage.**_

 _Bref, Bonne Lecture !_

 **Mes invitations ont-elles disparues ?**  
 **Pourquoi ais-je mis tout mon coeur dans chacune d'entre elles ?**  
 **Dites moi pourquoi personne n'est venus ?**

 **Dites moi quoi faire pour qu'ils se sentent tous mieux ?**

Ca va bientôt faire une heure que j'attends. Pourquoi personne n'est arrivé ? La pièce devrait être pleine de monde, non ? Avec toutes les invations que j'ai distribué dans la cour...

Peut-être me suis-je trompé de date en écrivant mes cartons d'invitation ? Non, imposible. Je les ais lus et relus pour m'assurer que tout était parfait, jusqu'au moindre détail, à la moindre virgule, au moindre point.

Je me fais des idées, ils vont arriver. J'en suis sûr.

 **Peut-être me joue-t-on une farce cruelle ?**  
 **Peu importe, peu importe**  
 **Cela veut simplement dire qu'il y aura plus de gâteau pour moi**  
 **A jamais, à jamais**

Peut-être est-ce une blague ? Si ça se trouve, ils sont tous cachés dans la maison, ou devant la porte, attendant que je les trouve pour me sauter au cou ! Oui, il doit y avoir de ça. Je vérifie partout. Je les appelle.

Pas de réponse.

J'ouvre la porte.

Personne.

Je sort dans la rue.

Per..sonne...

 _"Tant pis, il y aura plus de gâteau pour moi !"_

 **C'est ma fête et je pleurerais si j'en ai envie**  
 **Pleurer si je veux (pleurer, pleurer, pleurer)**

J'attrape une boîte d'allumette. J'en sort une. Je la craque. J'allume les bougies sur le gâteau.

 **Je vais pleurer jusqu'à ce que les bougies brûlent cet endroit**  
 **Je vais pleurer jusqu'à ce que ma fête de misère soit en flammes**

Je pleure. Je pleure à chaudes larmes. Les bougies se consument lentement et les larmes déferlent sur mes joues.

 _"Pourquoi... Pourquoi, pouquoi, pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ?"_

 **Peut-être que si je les avais mieux connus**  
 **Je n'aurais pas été piégé dans cet enfer qui me détient**

J'ai dû me tromper sur leur compte. C'est sûr. Ils ne sont peut-être pas ceux qu'ils prétendent être sous leurs masques gentillets.

J'aurais dû apprendre à mieux les connaître.

J'aurais dû.

j'aurais dû...

 **Peut-être que leurs ais-je jeté un sort**  
 **Ou leurs ais-je dis que la décoration était des rubans pastels**

Peut-être ais-fais quelque choses pour leur déplaire ? Ou bien peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû leur préciser comment était la décoration...

 **Peut-être me joue-t-on une farce cruelle ?**  
 **Peu importe, peu importe**

Non, je divague. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une blague. Oui, c'est ça. Une blague. Une très bonne blague même, _ha ha_...

 **Cela veut simplement dire qu'il y aura plus de gâteau pour moi**  
 **A jamais, à jamais**

Ce n'est pas grave... Il y aura plus de gâteau pour moi. Oui. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses : je vais profiter de ce délicieux gâteau. Seul.

 _tellement seul..._

 **C'est ma fête et je pleurerais si j'en ai envie**  
 **Pleurer si je veux (pleurer, pleurer, pleurer)**

Les larmes recommencent à rouler sur mes joues. Elles tombent sur la part de gâteau au chocolat fraîchement coupée. Elles inondent l'assiette en plastique. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

 _je n'y arrive pas..._

 **Je vais pleurer jusqu'à ce que les bougies brûlent cet endroit**  
 **Je vais pleurer jusqu'à ce que ma fête de misère soit en flammes**

Les bougies continuent de brûler. Les flammes montent haut, haut, si haut. Elles atteignent une décoration de papier crépon mal accrochée qui tombait trop bas. Celle-ci prend feu.

 _Maman t'avais prévenue..._

 **je ris,**

C'est une balgue

 **je pleure**

 _Une très bonne blague..._

 **C'est comme si je mourrais**

 _Ce n'est pas comme si..._  
 **Je ris, je pleure**

C'est très drôle.  
 **C'est comme si je mourrais**

C'est hilarant.  
 **C'est comme si je mourrais**

 _C'est ironique..._  
 **si je mourrais**

ça brûle.  
 **Je meurs, je meurs**

 _Tu te consume..._  
 **C'est ma fête et je pleurerais si j'en ai envie**

Et je pleure.  
 **C'est ma fête et je pleurerais si j'en ai envie**

 _Et tu brûle..._

 _ **"C'est ma fête et je pleurerais si j'en ai envie**_  
 _ **Pleurer si je veux (pleurer, pleurer, pleurer)**_  
 _ **Je vais pleurer jusqu'à ce que les bougies brûlent cet endroit**_  
 _ **Je vais pleurer jusqu'à ce que ma fête de misère soit en flammes"**_

Je suis paralysé par la peur.

Je ne peux pas bouger et la pièce se consume autour de moi.

Je me recroqueville, répétant frénétiquement :

 _ **"c'est ma fête, c'est-c'est ma fête**_  
 _ **c'est ma fête, c'est-c'est ma fête**_  
 _ **C'est ma fête et je pleurerais si j'en ai envie**_  
 _ **Pleurer si je veux (pleurer, pleurer, pleurer)"**_

/\/\/\

Dans l'encadrement, deux personnes murmurraient, observant l'enfant sécoué de violents tremblements :

 _" - Chéri... je suis inquiète pour notre fils... On devrait l'emmener voir un spécialiste, tu ne pense pas ?_

 _\- Il est un peu jeune tu sais... C'est assez prématuré. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse tirer des conclusions à son âge._

 _\- Tu as raison. Laissons le dormir en paix."_

L'une des silhouette s'approcha, déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, l'appaisant un peu.

 _" Bonne Nuit Mathieu... Je t'aime mon fils"_ déclara-t-elle en quittant la pièce, refermant la porte sur le petit garçon.

 _MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_

 _Vous vous y attendiez pas hein ? Chui sûre que vous pensiez que c'était le Geek. Non ? Ah. Merde._

 _..._

 _Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_

 _Hune riviou oux d sou !_

 _jveu dla thune é c tou !_


End file.
